1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shockproof image-storing device, and more particularly to an image-storing device having a resilient elastomer structure to prevent parts or attachments of the image-storing device from breaking or loosening when subjected to a shock.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital video recorders and digital cameras are mounted in a variety of places and facilities, even in vehicles. With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional digital video recorder generally has an image-storing device (50). An image-storing device (50) stores digital image data from a source (not shown) of digital image data and comprises a mounting guide (80), a socket assembly (60) and a memory module (70).
The mounting guide (80) is a hollow rectangular parallelepiped and has two sides (not numbered), an open front (not numbered), an open rear (not numbered) and two mounting tabs (not numbered). The mounting tabs are formed respectively on and extend out perpendicular from the sides, and each mounting tab has a threaded hole (not shown).
The socket assembly (60) is connected to the source of digital image data and to the open rear of the mounting guide (80), which has an inside surface (not numbered), two ends (not numbered), a front face (not shown), a socket (61), two mounting tabs (not numbered) and two screws (not numbered). The socket (61) is connected to the source of digital image data and protrudes from the front face. The mounting tabs are formed respectively at the ends, and each mounting tab has a through hole (not shown). The screws are mounted respectively through the through holes in the mounting tabs on the socket assembly (60) and screw respectively into the threaded holes in the mounting tabs on the mounting guide (80) to hold the socket assembly (60) securely on the mounting guide (80).
The memory module (70) is a rectangular parallelepiped, corresponds to and is mounted inside the mounting guide (80) through the open front of the mounting guide (80) and has an inner end (not numbered), an outer end (not numbered) and a connector (71). The outer end protrudes from the open front of the mounting guide (80) when the memory module (70) is mounted inside the mounting guide (80). The connector (71) is formed on and protrudes from the inner end of the memory module (70), connects electronically to the socket (61) and passes digital image data to and from the memory module (70).
When vehicles equipped with a digital video recorder are jolted badly, image-storing devices (50) installed in the digital video recorders can be subjected to severe shocks and vibration. When a shock or severe vibration is subjected to the image-storing device (50), the memory module (70) will shake in the mounting guide (80) and strike the inside surface of the mounting guide (80). The connector (71) may disconnect from the socket (61) and interrupt digital image data flowing to the image-storing device (50). Furthermore, the connector (71), the socket (61) or both may be damaged.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a shockproof image-storing device to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.